How I Sprained My Wrist
by ClassynSassy
Summary: Okay Professor, the truth is that I really didn't sprain my wrist from the collision, I mean, that was part of it, but I actually sprained it during my activities after with a certain Malfoy.


**How I Sprained My Wrist**

**AN: I sprained my wrist playing baseball with my friends. I sprained it sliding into home. So naturally as my friends and I have dirty minds we started joking. They said things provocatively like you "slid" into "home" and how on earth could you have broken your wrist doing **_**that**_**? They were all wiggling their eyebrows. If you do not get this, you probably shouldn't be reading my fanfiction. It took me forever to write this because of the fact that I have a sprained wrist.**

My daughter Lucille Malfoy sat crying on my lap. She was only six years old after all. I was rocking her against my chest as she cried. Lucille clutched her hurt wrist. I had already healed it but she was still crying. I think it had more to do with the scare than actual pain. I had been there many times when I played Quidditch. I hadn't cried in front of my team anyway.

After the tears had gone my beautiful baby girl looked up into my face, she was already back to her curious happy self. And I think for the millionth time since she was born that she is the only Malfoy to ever have red hair. "Mommy, have you ever hurt your arm?"

Before I could stop myself, I corrected her, "You hurt your wrist darling."

Lucille nodded and said, "Oh."

"Yes I have." I said and I think my daughter was pleased with this fact. She didn't have to say anything, I saw the look in her eyes, asking me to tell her when, how, why, the questions continue. They were so much like her father's eyes. "I broke and sprained my wrist a lot of times." I wasn't exaggerating.

I saw Lucille's eyes get big, "How?" She asked.

"Well once I fell down the stairs when I was your age. Your grandpa fixed it. I broke it on my very first day at Hogwarts too." My daughter gasped. "You bet I did. Your daddy tripped me in front of the whole Great Hall."

"He did?" Lucille asked shocked and intrigued. Now, I didn't want Lucille to get the wrong impression of her father, but I think she needed to know what really happened.

"Yes, but later he was really sorry for it. We didn't used to like each other you see. Our families didn't use to like each other." I decided she was old enough to know her family history. "It started back a long time ago. Before even I was born or your Grandpa Weasley. The Malfoys and the Weasleys have always had different opinions and that caused them to hate each other. But that changed."

"Because you married dad?" My daughter asked. She hit the bull's eye.

"Yes. You're very smart Lucille."

"Did he ever make you hurt yourself again?"

Once more, I thought. But I couldn't tell her how that happened. "Yes, he fell and landed on my wrist." I lied for the first time to my daughter. Well, it wasn't a lie, it just wasn't telling the whole truth.

"Okay." She said and she was up off my lap, down the hall, and out the door to play with her broomstick some more.

I walked out slowly thinking of how I really sprained my wrist. Even now I remember everything that led up to it.

**FLASH BACK*****FLASH BACK******FLASH BACK**

Muggle Studies class, I fumed. It was completely ridiculous. Of course the only seven years that I'm at Hogwarts, they make it a required class. It's not that I'm bad at the class; in fact I'm the top of the class. I hate it because I already know all of this stuff. My mom taught me all of this; she's Hermione Granger after all. And my father being Ron Weasley had no clue when it came to muggles. Because of my father I could easily see why it should be required, but I honestly think that I shouldn't have to take it.

Usually I could take it, but when Professor Dean Thomas said we were going to spend a week without magic I lost it. This was not how I wanted to spend my last year of Hogwarts.

"What?" I shrieked. Judging by the fact that I wasn't the only one who shouted, I wasn't the only one upset. "You can't do that!" My yelling was echoed.

"Professor McGonagal already approved it. You will all meet here at 8:00 tomorrow morning. We will then leave and go to a small Muggle town where I will confiscate your wands. Any questions?"

We all knew better than to talk back, but I wasn't one for following the rules. I did of course use subtlety. "Professor won't all of us students cause some commotion for the muggles. It could be very bad."

"Ms. Weasley you cannot wiggle your way out of this one. I'm not taking the whole class to one spot. Half of you will go with Professor Longbottom to another town opposite where I will be staying." Dean Thomas was no fool. I wasn't a bad student and I wasn't too prone to backtalk, but I was obviously not favored by him.

"Which half goes with whom?" I heard a voice ask behind me. I tried to hold back a snarl. Scorpius Malfoy.

"I'm getting to that Mr. Malfoy." Said Professor Thomas, Scorpius was obviously not favored either. "Let's see. Mr. Potter, Mr. Finnagin, Ms. Thomas, Ms. Chang, Mr. Brown, Ms. Maywether," he listed off a few more, "all of you shall go with Longbottom. The rest of you shall be with me." He said to the class, but he was looking a Scorpius and me, daring us to talk back.

I was still steaming about the fact that my wand would be confiscated, so there was a moment of silence before I realized what Professor Thomas had said. I bolted up in my chair and I heard the scraping of the seat behind me. I didn't turn, I knew it was Scorpius. "No way; Professor you can't do that to us."

He was referring to the fact that Scorpius and I would be in too close a proximity for too long a time. I was thinking among the same lines

"Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Weasley it appears you have the same opinion for once." I could tell he would say no more on the subject, no matter how much we argued. I didn't get anything out of this. I didn't even get to go with Neville (I could never think of him as Professor), but Professor Thomas. Come on!

I sat and took notes on the town we were visiting fuming and steaming the whole time. That class couldn't have gone any slower but finally it ended.

I was up at the five pacing my room angrily and muttering to myself. All of my roommates and other friends had ended up going with Neville and there were hardly any girls in my group. Not that that mattered so much since I found more in common with boys my age, but still. And then of course there was Scorpius Malfoy. Even though in honesty it wasn't Scorpius' fault we were in the same group I was still angry with him. I rubbed my right wrist subconsciously thinking about the time he had embarrassed me in front of the whole school, on my first day no less.

It was six o'clock before I finally left my room. With my duffle bag and back pack in tow. No one else was awake except the ghosts and some of the portraits. Sir Cadogan was one of the few portraits that were awake and just like every other morning I stopped to chat with him.

"Where is thy fair maiden off to?" He would ask every morning.

And just like every morning I would reply, "Off on another mission."

He would smile and we would talk of things. And finally I had to bid him goodbye. Not very many of the students liked Sir Cadogan, but I found him quite interesting and it must be lonely for him and all the other portraits that sit here, always talking to the passing students, but hardly any of them talked back.

I didn't realize how much time had passed and I barely had time to get my breakfast before I had to run off to where my group would leave. Let me tell you, it's very difficult to eat and walk trying not to take a wrong turn.

"Took you long enough Weasley." I heard Scorpius snarl as I walked into the room. I was not late nor was I the last to arrive.

I glanced at Scorpius' bag which was slightly bigger than hers, though he only had one. "How one earth did you fit all your fancy clothes into that tiny bag? Good God, it might wrinkle." I faked my concern. I heard a few chuckles that were stifled as soon as Scorpius glared at them.

"Shut up." We all heard Professor Thomas yell. I whipped around fighting to keep my mouth from hanging open. No teacher had ever spoken to them like that. I smiled because of this and I could have sworn his lip twitched a little. I was not the only one who was shocked.

"I'm not your teacher for today or the next week. You are not my students so feel free to do what you please, but remember I will be a Professor when we return so don't get smart with me.

"This is not only a field trip, but a learning experience. I'm going to set you up in pairs so that one of you has some knowledge of muggles and the other doesn't so we aren't so suspicious." I honestly had no problem with this and would have agreed just to have my input, but there was a mischievous glint in the Professor's eyes when he looked at me.

There were seventeen of us. An odd number so one unlucky student would be stuck with Thomas for the whole week. He started calling off in pairs and as the list continued I started to worry. Soon there were only three of us students left. I would either be with Tony McLaggen. Yuck. Professor Thomas. Shudder. Or Scorpius Malfoy. Yuck, shudder, grimace, scream.

And as fate or rather Professor Thomas' disgusting taste in humor, I ended up with Malfoy. I snarled. But I didn't say anything a plan already forming in my head. I hardly noticed when the Professor shouted "Accio real wands." And seventeen came flying toward him and he managed to grab them all.

And so began one hell of a week. We took port keys to the town we were going to be staying at. It took a while though because one of the port keys left without us. So we didn't get to our hotel until about five in the afternoon. Then Professor Thomas said that since we arrived so late, no one was to leave the building and cite see.

I sat in the bedroom Malfoy and I had to share. I scowled. What the hell was my Professor thinking? I'm a girl, he's a boy. They knew very well what could happen. Not that it would with Malfoy, but still. Of course Malfoy and I were the only opposite sex forced to share a room. Honestly, what was McGonagall thinking, letting Professor Thomas allow this.

Malfoy and I glared at each other from across the room. Each of us sitting on our twin sized beds. "Stay on your side."

"Like I would want to get in your bed, Weasley?" Malfoy snarled back.

I couldn't help it, I blushed. But my eyes and my voice were still cold. "Please, tell me why I would want you in my bed to begin with."

Scorpius smirked; his damn Malfoy smirk. It was already grating on my nerves. "Because you wonder if I'm as good as all your friends tell you I'll be."

"Yuck. The fact that you hit on anything in a skirt is disgusting." I scowled at him and crossed my arms over my chest. I walked over to the door and left. Before I closed the door I said, "And I don't wear skirts."

I walked around the hotel and then around six thirty our whole class had dinner. I sat as far away from Malfoy as possible and I alternated my glares between Malfoy and Thomas.

Dinner couldn't have been any slower. I just wanted to shower and go to bed. A thought occurred to me and I pushed it out of my brain so fast it almost gave me whiplash. I would be sharing a room with Scorpius Malfoy. I was a woman. He was a man, sort of. And apparently he had never slept in the same room with a woman without pleasing her. For a moment I allowed myself to imagine it. Yuck. No way was that going to happen to me.

I walked slowly to my room and to my duffle bag before I remembered exactly what clothes I had packed. Precisely what pajamas I had packed. I planned on wearing one of my dad's old Quidditch t-shirts. That's it. It came down to mid thigh and covered everything that needed to be covered. But still it was very….showy.

Not only that but only now did I realize that it was going to be a very cold night. The room was freezing. I hadn't even brought a sweater or sweatpants because it had been so hot out for the past few weeks. Spring was on the verge of summer. What an idiot? I cursed myself. I was going to freeze to death.

I took my time in the shower making sure I used up all of the hot water. I smirked to myself as I exited the bathroom.

Scorpius stood there watching me and I resisted the urge to pull down my shirt. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction. Rose Weasley was no coward. But the way his eyes were trailing up and down my legs made me nervous.

I decided not to talk to him; I just jumped in bed. The covers weren't going to help ward off the cold and I swore. Stupid, cheap, hotel.

I shivered into the night. I was shaking and my teeth were chattering. My feet felt like they were going to fall off even though I was wearing socks. I looked at the clock next to my bed hoping it was morning so I could get up, but it was only one o'clock.

"For Merlin's sake." I heard Scorpius hiss as he got out of bed. I couldn't see what he was doing but I managed to catch the clothes before they hit me square in the face. It was a pair of his sweatpants and a sweatshirt. Even though it was his, I never thought I'd seen a prettier sight. I quickly pulled them on and was instantly warmed.

I didn't want to say it but manners were manners. "Thank you." I whispered and if he replied I didn't hear it. My eyes were closing before I noticed the most amazing scent and I accepted the fact that this was Scorpius' scent and it was turning me on. What I didn't accept or even acknowledge was that this was my Amortia. But I did not think of it because I finally fell asleep.

The sun was already high in the sky when I awoke. I was shocked that I slept so late. Malfoy was already gone and I had no intentions of looking for him. I would cite see on my own thank you very much. And it didn't matter that Malfoy knew next to nothing about muggles. I would have felt guilty for leaving him because he probably saved me from hypothermia, but he left me. And I can't pretend that I wouldn't have done the exact same thing.

So the day passed quite well I thought. I went shopping, which I rarely do. I bought a pair of pajamas and some nice wool socks. I also got a book called Pride and Prejudice. I have to say that Jane Austen is my favorite muggle writer. I had a nice smoothie at the coffee shop and by the time I returned to the hotel it was dinner.

Unfortunately for me, Professor Thomas was waiting for me with Scorpius in tow. Both were scowling, both were angry, and both had it in for me.

"I have had enough of you two." Thomas yelled. I almost, that is almost, stepped back. "Do you know where I found Mr. Malfoy?" He paused a moment so he could yell again. "No? Well I'll tell you. I found him in a fight with two other muggle boys because of a stupid misunderstanding."

"It's not my fault." I said already on the defensive. "Now that you've come to your senses, who am I switching partners with?" I was sure of my victory.

Professor Thomas laughed a humorless laugh. "No. You're not switching with anybody. You two are going to be chained together until you learn."

I finally took a startled step back. "Chained together?" I asked very wary.

Thomas took out his wand and muttered something that neither Scorpius nor I could understand. Which was definitely a smart move by the Professor. Before I could blink Malfoy and I were pulled together. It was like gravity. Professor Thomas watched in amusement as Malfoy and I tried to get as far away from each other as possible. We could only get ten feet away. I was starting to panic. Every time we tried to get more than ten feet away a force brought us back together, very painfully I might add.

"Come on! You can't do this." I said. My words were simple but my voice and my eyes were begging.

"Professor, this is ridiculous!" Scorpius scowled.

But Professor Thomas just walked away and said, "You better hurry or you'll miss dinner."

Scorpius started after Thomas and I was forced to follow. Uncomfortable thoughts were beginning to occur to me. How would I go to the bathroom? How could I get a shower? Where the hell are we going to sleep?

My heart rate had increased considerably and instead of being cold I was sweating like a pig. I never got nervous. I was supposed to be above that, but alas I am not.

So after a very awkward dinner where I spoke to no one we retreated to our room. It was so unfair. It was so weird. Really even though Malfoy and I hate each other, we are of the opposite sex. What was Thomas thinking? Good lord.

"This is your entire fault Malfoy." I yelled.

"Yeah right Weasley. You're the imbecile that over slept. You can't possibly be Hermione Granger's daughter." He stopped and looked me up and down. "But you are obviously Ron Weasley's child."

I let out a hiss before I lunged at him. That wound ran pretty deep. I wasn't ashamed of being a Weasley, my father was not as oblivious as everyone thought. But when people compare me to my mother it makes me feel like I've fallen short. It was like being me wasn't enough.

I'm not really sure how many punches or swats I got in. Not as many as I would have liked, that's for sure. I was panting and struggling because somehow he had pinned me beneath him. He was hardly breathing. I swore at him.

Instead of saying anything or doing anything he got up off of me and went to his bed. I snarled at his retreating back. "Coward." I saw him stop cold.

He turned very slowly and I saw the warning look in his eyes. He would fight me if it came to that. But I didn't care, the only thing I could see was the red haze in front of my eyes. He stood there and said nothing for a moment. Then he started to walk away; as far as ten feet would go anyway.

"Don't walk away from me." I yelled.

He turned again and tried to walk away once more, but that only brought Thomas' wretched curse into action. We were forced together in a very close head on collision.

Scorpius had me pinned once again and his face was so close to mine I could feel his breath on my lips. I hardly noticed the pain in my wrist. "Would you rather have me walk away or doing this?" Scorpius asked through gritted teeth.

Before I could fully comprehend what he had said his lips were on mine as fierce as anything I'd ever experienced. I moved my hands to push him back, but they fell limp onto the floor. If I had to compliment Scorpius on one thing it would have to be that he was an amazing kisser.

I should have stopped, I should have pushed him back. I was going to do that. I lifted my arms to do just that, but instead of pushing they grabbed and held and pulled closer. He was kissing me like no one ever had. His tongue was teasing mine. Something I'd always thought was disgusting was now so desirable. And he was biting my lower lip which had me whimpering, I will of course never admit to that.

And then his hands. Sweet Merlin, his hands were everywhere. They were moving up and down my sides, holding my face in place for his lips. Then they moved to my hips and he pulled me to him. Now I could feel _every_ part of him. His erection was placed at my thigh and it felt….good. I arched up without even knowing it. I was yearning for something that I couldn't describe, something I didn't understand.

Something crazy and wanton must have possessed me because before I even knew what I was doing I was pushing Scorpius' hands onto my breasts.

He hesitated for a moment. A moment, that's all it took for me to come back to my senses. He didn't want me, of course he didn't. I'm a virgin, why would anyone find that attractive. I wiggled out from under him and turned my back. Thinking bitterly that it was I who was the coward now.

For some stupid reason I felt my eyes start to burn. My wrist hurt, I already knew it was sprained. The rejection hurt and, for some reason I could not fathom, so did my heart. Scorpius had had so many girls. He would have Jessica Chang, but not me.

"Rose." Scorpius whispered. I was so surprised he'd said my actual name that I whipped my head around. "I'm sorry I should never have done that."

I let out a screech of anger. "Excuse me!" And Scorpius was so startled that he nearly leaped back. "What the hell kind of line is that? Not one single girl wants to hear an apology after someone kisses her senseless. What, were you raised, in a barn?" And then to my mortification I burst out in tears. Stupid Malfoy.

"You want me to kiss you again." It wasn't a question so I didn't answer. I just stood and cried and glared at Scorpius.

Scorpius was smirking as he stepped forward. He kissed me quickly and I knew immediately that it wasn't going to be enough tonight. Scorpius stopped smirking and looked at me. I nearly jerked back in surprise at what he said.

"I wonder if this is more." Was all Scorpius said, yet to me and to him it spoke in volumes.

**FLASH BACK*****FLASHBACK*****FLASHBACK**

"Rose. Rose, where are you?" Scorpius yelled bringing me out of my thoughts and memories. I sighed; I had just gotten to the good part. It was better than good, the sex was great. But then again, having the real thing was way better than a mere memory.

"In here." I yelled back. I smiled thinking about that night. When I got married to Scorpius the first person I went up to at the reception was Professor Dean Thomas. I told him that it was his fault Scorpius and I got together. He laughed and I smiled. But he did receive quite a shock when I told him how I really did sprain my wrist that weekend. Oh man, the look on his face was priceless.

Scorpius walked through the door with Lucille in his arms excitingly telling him about her injury. Scorpius, though I know he hates it when I call him it, is beautiful. He's tall and muscular and the years of Hogwarts Quidditch haven't worn off. His blonde hair is so clean but it is always uncontrollable. His eyes are what our daughter got from him. Both of them are looking at me now and my heart soars.

Lucille returns her attention to continue her story to my husband. But his eyes remain on me and he's got a devilish smirk on his face. He's remembering just as I was moments ago.

"I wonder if this is more." I whisper, not even audible, but Scorpius knows what I'm saying.

He smiles and says, "It is." Lucille is completely oblivious to this exchange of words. And here I stand already calculating the hours until she falls asleep so I can have my husband all to myself. He still claims that it was my fault I sprained my wrist. Hah! I love him and even after nine years of marriage that feeling doesn't go away. But it was his fault I sprained my wrist.


End file.
